The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof.
In order to increase the capacity of a capacitor, a wide variety of studies are being conducted. For example, the capacitance of a capacitor can be increased by increasing an aspect ratio of a storage electrode of the capacitor. The storage electrode may be shaped of, for example, a three dimensional cylinder. In addition, a high dielectric constant (high-k) film may be used as a dielectric film of the capacitor.
In a subsequent process performed after forming the capacitor, however, impurities, such as hydrogen ions, may penetrate into the dielectric film. In this case, the dielectric film may have deteriorated characteristics. For example, an error may be generated at a DRAM device employing the capacitor.